wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr Knickerbocker
Dr Knickerbocker is a Wiggles cover song from the You Make Me Feel Like Dancing video and album. This was a very popular song during Sam's time in The Wiggles. Song Lyrics Doctor Knickerbocker, Knickerbocker, number nine He likes to dance and he keep in time So let's get the rhythm of the feet Now we've got the rhythm of the feet Now let's get the rhythm of the number nine One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine Doctor Knickerbocker, Knickerbocker, number nine He likes to dance and he keep in time Now let's get the rhythm of the hips Now we've got the rhythm of the hips Now let's get the rhythm of the feet Now we've got the rhythm of the feet Now let's get the rhythm of the number nine One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine Doctor Knickerbocker, Knickerbocker, number nine He likes to dance and he keep in time Now let's get the rhythm of the hands Now we've got the rhythm of the hands Now let's get the rhythm of the hips Now we've got the rhythm of the hips Now let's get the rhythm of the feet Now we've got the rhythm of the feet Now let's get the rhythm of the number nine One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine Doctor Knickerbocker, Knickerbocker, number nine He likes to dance and he keep in time Now let's get the rhythm of the head Now we've got the rhythm of the head Now let's get the rhythm of the hands Now we've got the rhythm of the hands Now let's get the rhythm of the hips Now we've got the rhythm of the hips Now let's get the rhythm of the feet Now we've got the rhythm of the feet Now let's get the rhythm of the number nine One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine Song Credits Trivia * Another children's song, "Mr. Knickerbocker" is performed by Barney the Dinosaur. * The Nursery Rhymes version of the music video was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on April 10th 2017. Performances/Appearances Video Category:Wiggles songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:Big, Big Show! songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2011 songs Category:2011 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Counting Songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Music Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:Series 6 Category:Nursery Rhymes Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1994 Category:1994 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Oliver Brian Songs Category:Alex Keller Songs Category:Christmas Celebration Tour Songs Category:Series 10 Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:Wigglehouse songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:The Wiggles' Big Birthday! (TV Special) Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Cumulative songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2010 video) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2013 album) songs Category:Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles (2014 video) songs Category:Songs that Key Change Category:Re-make songs Category:2020 Category:2020 songs Category:2024 Category:2024 songs